This research core provides electronics and machine shop support for the research in the Conte Center for Neuroscience Research (CCNR). The electronics shop component comprises a 300 square foot shop and 50% of the salary on an electronics engineer. The function of the electronics shop is to design and construct specialized equipment that is needed for CCNR research, and to maintain and repair existing equipment. The machine shop component comprises a 600 square foot, fully-equipped machine shop and 50% of the salary of one of the two machinists in the shop. The function of the machine shop is to design and construct equipment such as primate chairs, holders, chambers, and implants for the animals used in the experiments. The machine shop also plays an important role in maintaining and repairing existing implants and equipment.